my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ebb and Flow
---- Ebb and Flow (差し引き, Sashihiki) is a mutant type quirk which manifests within Indigo's entire body. Her body consisting entirely of water which she can bend, manipulate, and even change its color however she pleases. As a result, she is required to consume several times more water than that of the average person to maintain her body as well as to take precautionary measures in extremely cold or hot environments. Description Ebb and Flow is a mutant type quirk that manifests itself throughout the entirety of Indigo's body. Her entire body is made up of water which she can freely manipulate however she chooses or pleases. Able to change her appearance by simply changing the shape of the water that makes up her body takes. Even able to change the color of the water to further manipulate her appearance and make clothes for herself given that normal clothes are difficult to wear with her quirk. Able to compress her body into a ball or even puddle of water, Indigo is capable of sliding through cracks and just about any opening that exists. Making her great for getting into locked rooms or difficult to access areas. When having access to more water such as a body of water or a fire hydrant she can shoot water from the palms of her hands like a guiding hose. As her body is made of water, she is greatly resistant to physical attacks such as punches or cuts. However, each attack will take small amounts of water with it that she must replenish in order to remain at her best. Her resistance also extends to fire-based attacks, her body able to put out the flame without harm to herself so long as her temperature isn't raised to the point in which she begins to evaporate. Indigo has no need for food, sustaining herself entirely off of large amounts of water. Sleep is also unnecessary but when done is also done in her liquid form, unable to maintain her shape while asleep. As such, she tends to sleep in a bottle or container of some sort. The true strength of her quirk showing when she is around water, rainy days and bodies of water to her being viewed the same way a normal person might view a buffet. When near or having access to excessive amounts of water she is known to be a near-unstoppable force. However, as all quirks do, Indigo has her fair share of weaknesses. Her greatest weakness is the cold, needing to take extra measures during the winter months to avoid her entire body freezing into solid ice. Her body losing heat far faster than that of normal humans and thus freezing rather quickly if left in a cold environment. While she will regain consciousness once unfrozen the process of freezing is unpleasant leaves her exposed to the possibility of greater harm. Again, when exposed to high temperatures for long periods of time without access to replenishing water she can begin to evaporate. A rather terrifying process that she is not sure that she would survive if the process were to be completed. As such, she avoids travel to places such as deserts where such a thing might be more likely to happen. She is required to consume about four to five gallons of water a day, even more during the summer months. Category:Quirks Category:Mutant Quirks